The Land of Zula
by RabidFairy13
Summary: This is my first story and it is about a set of twin Wolf Creatures (mythically Chimera) and their war against the Shadows.


CHAPTER 1 / part one

Once upon a time there was a world far away that was filled with Creatures much like those on Earth except for one thing, the had powers unlike anything even known. The Creatures had lived in peace for many many years until now. Now Shadows rule their lands and the creatures cannot fight back because the Shadows have taken their powers. The end is coming near for the creatures of Zula.

"Kalo?" Yelled flew around the forest using her bat wings to glide smoothly around the trees. "Where are you Kalo?" Suddenly her twin brother poked his wolf head out of the thick, green bushes. "Yes?"He asked. "Are you busy in there?"Asked Nella."No, just sorting out some supplies, what do you need?"

"Well, Emperor wants to speak with us"

"Why?"

"How would I know?'

"coming..."

Nella glided through the trees toward the Tower while Kalo ran close behind. Although Kalo didn't have wings like Nella did, he was still the fastest in the Pack because of his different animal features. The Pack was one of the few groups of Creatures still free from Shadow rule. For now. The Shadows were determined to rule all of Zula, although no Creature knew why. Nella thought it was because the Shadows wanted the power from the land of Zula.

The Shadows were masters of Dark Magic but they needed a way to get that magic, and that way was taking it from others. The Shadows had long, dark-scaled tails and eyes so green they glowed. They were more serpants then shadows. They were Dark Magic users, evil black serpents. And they could not be destroyed.

Emperor sat in his throne stiffly as the twin Wolf Types walked in. They had more power then they would ever know, or at least is was Emperor's job to make sure they never knew. He watched as Nella sat before him and folded her large, bat-like wings. Emperor had always thought she was special. She was not only one of the few Wolf Types left but she had magnificent wings, and eyes that glowed with bravery and strength. Nella was fierce and not afraid to fight. Kalo on the other hand had deep power. He could sense danger coming soon, sometimes, Emperor even thought he could see into the future. Kalo was fast, with the the legs of a cheeta and a wolf head with sharp features. Anyone to see Kalo or Nella in battle didn't have a good chance of seeing another battle again. The twins fought fiercly for their Pack and thats why they couldn't know their powers.

Nella and Kalo waited patiently for Emperor to speak. He seemed to be in deep thought. Finally he looked down at them as if he had just noticed they were there. "Thank you for coming on such short notice", His strong voice boomed accross the room and echoed off the walls. Emperor was born to be in charge, his power could be sensed just at the sight of his strong rhino head and human armes and legs. Although he was mainly human, his claws and large, sharp rhino horns were proof he was still a Creature. "I have a task for you two", he waited for a moment before continuing, in the Creature language of clicking noises and howls and yowls. "I need you to go in search for the Dragon League." He said the words with a slight sympathy, for this task would not be easy. "Of course, Emperor", Nella bowed her head respectfully, even though here eyes shown with fear.

The Dragon League were an army of Creatures, of the Mythical Type, who were so powerful and battle ready that they were only needed in great wars. In fact they were such great warriors, it was seen as cruel to let them fight in a small battle. For the twins to have to find them meant that the war between the Shadows and Creatures wasn't going as well as they had thought.

"Are they really nessisary Emperor?" Kalo asked respectfuly.

"Yes, I'm afriad we really do need the Dragon League. Our armies are being captured, our weapons are useless against the Dark Magic. We need somthing stonger." Emperor turns away and walked back to his room in the Tower, signaling that the task was given and he was done talking. Nella looked to Kalo as they stood to leave."What do we do now?" Nella asked. "I don't know Nella, really I don't" Kalo was lost in thought as they walked back to The Pack's camp.


End file.
